Una despedida
by Ekhary
Summary: One shot ubicado después del final de la serie. Una historia alterna después de que Edward se separa de Hohenheim y conoce a Alphonse Heiderich.


Hola! Aquí Ekhary de nuevo dando lata, ni termina una historia pero escribe un one shot… debo admitir que son mi especialidad. Espero que les guste, para referencia esta es una historia alterna que se ubica después del final de la serie de Fullmetal Alchemist.

Ed y Al no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hiromu Arakawa, Square Enix y Bones (eso me dijeron :P)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Una despedida**

**by Ekhary**

_Era mi última esperanza…. Ahora, mi sueño se ha esfumado… todo ha salido mal… esperanza… la esperanza nunca existió para mi… no existió para nosotros… ¿Qué más quieres¿Fe¿En qué? Ja ja… no me hagas reír… son cosas que a mi se me han negado… yo creí en ellas pero nunca estuvieron en mi camino… Sí, las busqué. Hice hasta lo imposible pero aún así… Ahora mi última salida se ha esfumado con él… ¿Qué? Si todo comenzó por él… ese maldito tiene la culpa de todo. Si no lo hubiera hecho nada habría pasado y yo no estaría aquí, quizá todo habría sido distinto… ¿Qué? Ja ja, no puedo modificar el tiempo… ni aún con lo que dices… ¿Morir? La muerte es una salida, pero es una salida fácil para esto…. _

_Tanto tiempo ha pasado pero aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, como una pesadilla nocturna que me acecha aún de día, que juega en mi mente y bloquea a veces mis sentidos. He sabido controlarla pero aún así sigue presente, no se borra y no lo hará. Es una pesadilla en vida, no fue un sueño. Fue real y aún sigue latente en mi mente. Las consecuencias de una decisión…. Una decisión errónea. _

_No hay marcha atrás. Nunca la hubo, no podría haber sabido lo que pasaría… ni en mil años podría haberlo sabido. Era un deseo muy fuerte. Sí, puedes llamarlo miedo a la soledad, miedo a tener que hacerme cargo de todo yo solo pero aún así terminé yo siendo el responsable de todo. Todo a mi cargo, no sólo mi vida, sino la de alguien más. Responsable de mi pecado, él no tiene nada que ver… sólo me siguió. ¿Miedo? Claro que lo tuve, lo tengo todavía pero no podía demostrarlo a nadie. Tenía que seguir adelante y aún tengo que hacerlo._

_Ahora este maldito me ha dejado aquí, en un mundo extraño, un mundo que no es mío pero que de alguna forma están conectados… sólo tengo que encontrar la forma de regresar… tiene que haber una…si la hubo para llegar aquí tiene que haberla…_

Edward perdió el equilibrio. Alphonse Heiderich lo sostuvo para que no cayera. Había tenido fiebre desde días atrás pero al recibir la noticia de la muerte de Hohenheim decidió ir a comprobarlo. Ahora se encontraban frente a la tumba del padre que durante tantos años Edward odió, el padre con el que convivió desde que había llegado al otro lado de la puerta y del padre del cual se separó para poder encontrar el camino de vuelta a Amestris… a su mundo y con su familia.

-Edward, todavía tienes fiebre… deberíamos regresar- Alphonse sabía que Edward estaba ardiendo en fiebre pero aún así le había permitido salir… de hecho, Edward había conseguido salir y Alphonse no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo. Mientras el joven alquimista había estado frente a la tumba de su padre, Alphonse escuchó cada una de las palabra que le había dirigido mientras seguía con la vista fija en las letras de la lápida… realmente no sabía si ese dolor, rencor… esa mezcla de emociones se debían a la fiebre o si gracias a la misma había podido expresar todo aquello guardado en su corazón

Sólo un momento más…- suplicó Edward en lo que observaba como el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

Vendremos otro día, cuando ya estés mejor- dijo mientras conducía a Edward hacia la salida del cementerio.- ¿De acuerdo?

Edward asintió volteó de nuevo hacia la lápida y sonrió débilmente antes de salir aquel sitio donde tantas almas descansaban… pero en el fondo sabía que no regresaría otra vez a visitar aquella tumba.

_Ekhary_

P.D.: Gracias por leer mi one shot todo raro. Dejen Reviews si? Me gustaría saber que opinan acerca de lo que escribo y cómo lo escribo -U.


End file.
